


Keep Me A Secret

by flickawhip



Category: Survivors (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya finally tells Abby everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me A Secret

Anya talks slowly about everything she remembers from before. She talks about Jenny, she talks about her family, her friends, her life. She knows, instantly, that it doesn't matter what she says, Abby isn't walking away. Abby listens carefully, her hand light over Anya's. She knows this is hard, talking about the past and finally, when Anya has spilt all her secrets, she smiles, moving to kiss Anya softly, her smile gentle. 

"I'm glad you finally told me..."

Her smile is softer still as she moves to kiss Anya again, the two finally moving out of the kitchen together. They had not yet talked to the others about their relationship, keeping it a secret, eventually they would have to talk about it. For now, Anya is content to follow Abby to bed, curl up in her arms and sleep.


End file.
